


Space Nights and Lovely Thoughts

by tysturbate



Series: Space Boys [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, literally me with myself, spacey thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysturbate/pseuds/tysturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 4:35AM. Stars were still in the sky. Tyler had the curtain on the window opened in the room the two boys shared together. They were currently cuddling while looking out the window at the stars and moon. It was always the best time to talk about space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Nights and Lovely Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me living through the boys. Doing things I wish I could do, but I'm single!!! Oh well!

It was 4:35AM. Stars were still in the sky. Tyler had the curtain on the window opened in the room the two boys shared together. They were currently cuddling while looking out the window at the stars and moon. It was always the best time to talk about _space_.

"Josh, what do you think it would be like to actually go to other galaxies, possibly pass by black holes? What do you think it would be like to actually be sucked into a black hole?"

Josh pondered for a moment, not knowing how to reply. He gently squeezed Tyler's hand and kissed his neck softly. "I truly don't know. I bet space is even more breath-taking in person."

Tyler smiled at the thought of going to space with Josh. He thought about possibly getting to take pictures of all the stars and nebulae. He loved pictures of space. Especially at 4 in the morning when he starts thinking more about it. Josh loves to stargaze with him also. He likes to think about aliens out in space. He's all about the extraterrestrial life forms out there.

"I want to go to space one day." Josh smiled and then giggled. "You have to go to college then. You're a dork." Tyler laughed and then turned to face Josh.

He frowned a little, "I don't want to go to college. It's boring." Josh pecked Tyler's lips, "you should try to sleep." "I don't want to yet. I want to cherish this time." Tyler cuddled up to Josh, tucking his head under Josh's chin. Josh just smiled and held Tyler tighter. "I love you, Tyler. Goodnight." Tyler kissed Josh's throat lightly, "will you stay up till sunrise with me? Please?"

Josh scooted back some then looked down at Tyler. "Really?" Tyler looked at him and smiled, "yeah really. It's the prettiest time! I love it so much. I'll pay you with a blowjob tomorrow sometime. Please watch the sun rise with me."

Josh laughed. Tyler loved when he laughed. His laugh was like the stars and nebulae and everything beautiful in space in the form of noise. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll stay up. I can't turn down a blowjob."

Tyler fist bumped the air and then turned to his other side and cuddled up next to Josh. He grabbed his hand and started to rub his knuckles, "thank you." Josh kissed his head while looking out the window. It was a silent 'you're welcome' and that's all he needed.

He was so glad to have Josh. He's like everything in space he loves, all in human form and that's exactly what Tyler needed. Josh loved Tyler and all of his mystery, too. They formed together like how the stars and all matter in space formed together to make something so beautiful. They didn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my other social media accounts if you don't already!!  
> Instagrams: Tysturbate (main), Tysturbatespam (spam)  
> Twitter: @tyler_hoeseph  
> Wattpad: Tysturbate


End file.
